Everything I need
by Sy Kodoshi
Summary: Fic para o concurso do fórum. Como será que Zabuza se sente em relação a Haku? Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não me pertence, nem seus personagens._

_Fic escrita para o Concurso de Fanfics do YGNS. Espero que gostem.  
_

* * *

Andava entre as pessoas desnorteado. Eu odiava todos os trabalhos que exigiam que nós dois nos separássemos, mas trabalho é trabalho, e eu não podia deixar nada interferir nisso. Mas confesso que sempre que termino minha parte, corro para vê-lo, por mais que eu nunca vá contar isso para ele. Sinceramente, quando o levei comigo e comecei a ensiná-lo, achei que ele iria me deixar mais forte, que não precisaria mais me preocupar com nada além do dinheiro, mas ele me deixou mais fraco.

Não sei exatamente se existe uma explicação para tudo isso, e não sei se gostaria de saber, afinal não alteraria em nada esse sentimento, essa vontade de correr o quanto for necessário só para vê-lo e tê-lo por perto durante todo o tempo que for possível. Por sorte, eu não precisava saber onde ele estava para encontrá-lo, pois bastava correr e eu sabia que o acharia, assim como ele também fazia o mesmo.

É difícil admitir que eu preciso dele, que eu sinto falta dele, e eu duvido que eu vá falar para ele algum dia, apesar de eu ter certeza de que ele sabe. Eu sou capaz de andar mil milhas, se necessário, apenas para poder vê-lo, pois nada me faz sentir igual a quando vejo seu sorriso. E eu tenho consciência de tenho que aproveitar para vê-lo o máximo de tempo que eu puder, pois um dia nos separaremos.

Um dia ele irá um lugar ao qual eu não tenho acesso, e nem nunca terei, e só me restará sua lembrança, apesar de eu ter esperanças de que eu possa ir embora antes dele. Entretanto, eu acabo sempre me perguntando o que aconteceria se eu pudesse ir ao mesmo lugar aonde ele irá. Será que ficaríamos juntos? Droga! Ele me deixou fraco. Quando se trata dele, fico extremamente inseguro, esse não sou eu!

Sem que percebesse, estava correndo para vê-lo. Ele já deveria estar perto, falei que ele deveria terminar a parte dele no trabalho rápido. Continuei correndo e bufei. Eu me sinto mal quando penso nele, ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto bem. Sinto-me mal, pois sei que ele faz coisas que não aprova para me agradar, e nem ao menos reclama, sendo que ele poderia estar com alguém que talvez o tratasse melhor.

Só de pensar nisso, estremeço. Não consigo deixá-lo ir embora, nem imaginar ele longe de mim. Ah, como eu odeio me sentir assim! Sou capaz de fazer o que quiser, tenho força o suficiente para ter tudo que quero, mas esse menino me enlouquece! Às vezes acho que ele está sorrindo só porque sabe o que faz comigo, mesmo que eu não tenha que dizer nada para ele. Será que ele já consegue me ler com tanta clareza?

E então, enquanto corro, finalmente sua figura começa a aparecer, e ele sorri para mim, me fazendo esquecer tudo que eu pensei antes. Logo estamos próximos, e começamos a andar na mesma direção para fora da cidade, e eu me pergunto se ele pensa em mim entre as missões, mas eu sei a resposta para essa pergunta.

Na verdade, ao lado dele, eu sei a resposta para todas as perguntas anteriores. Ele sabe o que eu sinto por ele, assim como eu sei o que ele sente por mim, a única diferença é que ele é mais expressivo. E eu sei que, mesmo que eu o deixasse ir embora (o que _**jamais **_vai acontecer), ele não iria. E ele tem consciência de que eu seria capaz de andar o mundo inteiro só para poder abraçá-lo, mas, se eu o conheço, ele faria questão de me encontrar antes apenas para deixar as coisas mais fáceis para mim.

Preciso dele ao meu lado, independentemente das lutas e dos trabalhos. Eu não queria que ele soubesse como eu me sinto, ao mesmo tempo em que fico feliz que ele saiba, pois assim não corro o risco de ele me entender errado. Eu estou bem mais fraco graças a ele, é verdade. Eu virei um imbecil apaixonado. Mas eu sou capaz de enfrentar o que for para poder vê-lo, sejam ninjas, seja a distancia, seja a minha própria teimosia. Eu o amo, e ele sabe disso, e acho que sou feliz só de saber que ele também me ama.

* * *

_Bom, espero que tenha dado para perceber que era o Zabuza falando sobre o Haku. Eu tenho tendência a escrever muito sobre eles auasashu Foi baseada na música Thousand Miles da Vanessa Carlton, que me deu um tanto de trabalho xDD Mas espero que tenham gostado do resultado, e reviews sempre são bem-vindas!  
_


End file.
